


Perfect In My Eye

by NSFW_AUmby



Category: Gorgeous Freeman, freeman's mind
Genre: Aftercare implied, Gorgeous had bottom surgury but not top, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind had top surgery but not bottom, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFW_AUmby/pseuds/NSFW_AUmby
Summary: Super late V-Day fic!!Freemind had a bad day and Gorgeous decides to help him feel better.
Relationships: Gorgeous Freeman/Gordon Freemind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Perfect In My Eye

Freemind walked into the house with a huff, slamming the door and tugging his apron and shoes off with vigor, haphazardly throwing the items to the floor. He shoved his way past Gorgeous as he made his way to his room. 

Gorgeous paused his walk to the living room as Freemind shoved at him. He looked back to the hallway when he heard a door slam shut. Thinking for a moment, he decided to walk back down the hall to Mind's room. He knocked and walked in when he heard a grunt, closing the door behind him. 

Mind was laying on the bed, facing away from the door. From the strap around his head, it seemed that he still had his eyepatch on. Gorgeous frowned a little and walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He hovered one of his hands over Mind's arm, waiting for the other to nod before placing it gently and firmly down. A few minutes of silence spanned between the two as Gorgeous tried to think of what to say. 

"You alright?" He settled on. Mind huffed and shifted so his back was touching Gorgeous's knee. 

"Yeah. Everything's just hunky dory." He grumbled out. Gorgeous rubbed circles in his arm with his thumb. 

"Bad day, huh?" 

Mind nodded. 

"They make you work in the back again?" 

Mind took in a sharp breath and nodded, now glaring a hole through the wall. 

"Okay, fucking- So! These assholes! Okay, one sec." He started, shifting and flipping over so he could face Gorgeous. "Alright, so, you know, I was having a good day. Organizing shit up front, making arrangements, the normal junk. Then this group of assholes come in, and they look around the store, but they were staring at me the whole damn time! And, at first I thought "Hey, these chicks dig me! Fuck yeah!" but then they went up to Clair, you know, one of the managers, think you met her when you were getting VR something, anyway, they went up to her and I was just there doing my job, y'know, didn't bother listening in and you know what happened?" 

"You were moved to the back?" 

"I was moved to the back! I wasn't even doing anything this time! Like, okay! Sure! I'm not the image of kindness, but come on! I'm in a flower shop, did they think I'd just shank them or some shit if they asked me something? Cause I wouldn't! That would cost me my job! I like my job! And, okay, okay, I get it. I'm not the best looking guy, not really a person that you'd find on the front of a magazine, but do they really think you need to look nice to work in a nice place? No! You don't! I don't! I can look like shit all I want and- What?" He paused when Gorgeous squeezed his arm lightly and looked up to his face. Gorgeous was now fully facing Mind, he had a look that was both concerned and sympathetic. 

"You're gonna say some sappy bullshit aren't you?" Mind asked. Gorgeous chuckled lightly and moved to lay down next to Mind. 

"Maybe." It was Mind's turn to laugh lightly, rolling his eye and making room for Gorgeous. 

"Alright, get on with it then. I got a schedule to keep. Need to wallow in self pity for another hour after this." 

"Alright, one, that's not gonna happen. I'm not going to just leave you to talk shit about yourself. And two..." He moved his hand from Mind's arm to his face. "You're gorgeous... you know that, right?" 

"Nah, I'm not gorgeous, I'm Freemind. Get it right, dumbass." Gorgeous shoved at his shoulder with a chuckle, shaking his head a bit. 

"Right, sure. How about this then?" Gorgeous leaned a bit closer and ran his hand lightly through Mind's hair, lowering his voice to a soft rumble. "You are handsome, beautiful, lovely, charming, and so, so pretty. Some people can't see that. Fuck them. What matters is what you see. And what I see. And what I see is just how wonderful you are." 

"What I see, huh? What if I don't see any of that right now?" 

Gorgeous paused for a moment, humming as he thought. He shifted, turning on his hands and knees so that he was above Mind. 

"Then I'll just have to make you see that. If you want me to." Mind stared up at him, face dusted with a light blush. 

"Do you want me to, Gordon?" 

Mind's heart fluttered at that. It always felt so lovely when his name was used. Having everyone say an alteration of his last name was fine and all, but sometimes he just needed to hear his first name. His name. Gordon. He sighed lightly and nodded. 

"Yeah. I do." 

Gorgeous smiled softly and leaned down to kiss Gordon, who was quick to kiss back. A small whine left him when Gorgeous pulled away. 

Gorgeous sat up and leaned over to reach into the nightstand drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube. He set it to the side and moved back to Freemind, tugging the other's shirt off. Mind quickly got the message and sat up to take off his pants. He let out a soft gasp when he was pushed back down by Gorgeous. 

"No, you just relax. I'm going to take care of you tonight, okay? Just tell me what you want and I'll take care of it." He said softly, tossing Gordon's shirt off of the bed.

"Oh… oh, yeah, alright." Mind mumbled softly. This was new. He was usually the one that initiated most things, but the idea of being taken care of, now that sounded nice. He leaned back, stuffing a pillow under his hips and head. There was an awkward pause as he waited for Gorgeous to do something. He blushed at the realization. 'Tell me what you want.' Tell him. Aw, shit, he has to ask. 

Gorgeous saw the moment that Mind caught on and couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"What are you laughing at, jackass?" 

"You, apparently." That got a held back chuckle from Mind.

"Shut up. Fuck you, man."

"Only if you ask."

Mind scoffed, a light smile on his face.

"Fine, just, take my pants off, man."

Gorgeous smiled and tugged Mind's pants and boxers off, tossing them off the bed along with his shirt. He ran his hands along Mind's legs, pausing just short of his cunt. Mind bit his lip.

"Please?"

"Please what? You need to be more specific." Gorgeous said, rubbing circles just beside where Mind wanted.

"Mnn, come on, man. You know."

When Gorgeous didn't move any closer, he huffed a little, leaning his head back into the pillow.

"...fine… stretch me and then fuck me. Please." He said quietly. Fuck, he didn't usually have to ask directly. Fucker usually asked him! He-

"Good boy. Such a good boy, telling me what you want." 

He might need to do it more often. Gorgeous grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it before pushing his middle finger into Gordon. Mind gasped lightly, spreading his legs wider apart subconsciously. He put one of his knuckles to his mouth, biting down to muffle his soft groans.

Gorgeous hummed at that and crawled up so that he was on his knees kneeling over Mind. He grabbed his wrist gently and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"No, no, I want to hear you. Hear those lovely sounds you make when I fuck you." He said, leaning down to Mind's ear. He curled his finger when it got down to the knuckle, making Mind moan and arch his back. Gorgeous smiled and kissed down Mind's neck.

"Do you want another finger?" Mind nodded quickly. "Ask for it."

"More, please, more… can you- fuck, can you touch me too?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere, I just want to feel you."

Gorgeous nodded and kissed Mind's cheek, moving the hand holding his wrist up his arm and down his chest, gently tracing the scars he had acquired over time. He pulled his first finger nearly all the way out before adding his ring finger beside it and pushing in gently. Mind let out a shuddering moan, moving to grab at Gorgeous's shoulders.

"You feel so good around me. I can't wait to fuck you. You're so wonderful for me. So damn perfect." Gorgeous said as he kissed Mind's throat. He bit down lightly and Mind whimpered, pulling Gorgeous up to kiss him. He happily obliged, licking Mind's lip and taking control of the kiss when he opened his mouth for him.

When he slipped three fingers in, Mind's head tilted back and he let out a long moan.

"Fuck, Gorgeous, fuck me, fuck me, please, c'mon!" 

"Hold on, I want to make sure you're stretched properly. Wait a minute, okay? Can you do that for me?" He asked. Mind paused for a second before nodding. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I can." 

"Good, 'm glad that you can know your limits. You're so good like that. So smart."

Mind would have blushed more if he could, looking to the side as he smiled.

"Hell yeah I am. I'm the- oh!" Mind gasped when Gorgeous curled his fingers up, arching his back. It took another few moments before Gorgeous pulled his fingers out of Mind. He kissed his neck as he lined up his cock.

"Ready?"

"I've fucking been ready, come on!" 

Gorgeous laughed lightly and pushed in. Mind groaned and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, leaning his head into the crook of his neck. No matter how many times they did this, he always felt so amazing, thrusting in softly to start until he was hilted in all the way with a moan of his own. 

He waited a bit before moving, finding a slow and gentle pace. Mind whined and tried to move his hips, but Gorgeous grabbed him lightly and held him down.

"Something you want, darlin'?" He asked teasingly, smirk clear on his face. Mind huffed and glared up at him, though no real sharpness was behind it. 

"Yeah, I want you to fucking ruin me, Gorgeous!" The other made a noise at that, hips stuttering from his pace for a second. Leave it to Mind to be so wonderfully blunt.

"Think I can do that. I have one question though." He leaned in and tugged at his eyepatch questioningly. Mind looked to the side again. "Can I see you? Please?" The utter tenderness in his voice almost instantly melted away any fear or self doubt that Mind had. He nodded and took the eyepatch off of himself, looking back up at Gorgeous.

Gorgeous smiled down at him and slowly leaned down to kiss the scars.

"Absolutely beautiful…" he mumbled into his kiss, one hand coming up to cup the other side of Mind's face. Mind smiled softly and closed his eye. He gasped when Gorgeous sped up his thrusts, moving his other hand down to rub at Mind's clit. 

"You mean so much to me, do you know that? I may fuck around with you a lot, but I mean it when I say I love you." He said. He groaned and moved to kiss Mind's neck. "You are wonderful, and beautiful to me. You can be a little shit at times, but I love that about you too." A particularly hard thrust had Mind arching his back, moaning loudly.

"You're fucking perfect to me, you hear that? Perfect. I love the way you talk about things you actually care about. I love the way you get on rainy days when you sit by the window and fall asleep. I love how much you've learned to trust me. How you let me in and let me love you. And god  _ damn _ do I love you, Gordon. I love you so much."

Mind cried out panting and clenching around Gorgeous as he climaxed, trembling as he saw stars. Gorgeous moaned as Mind tightened around him, thrusting in him a few more times before coming to his own climax, holding his love as close to him as he could as he came in him.

The two laid there for a few minutes, both panting as they came down from their high. Mind pushed at Gorgeous's chest and cupped his face, looking at him with pure adoration.

"I love you too."

The two shared a few quick kisses before Gorgeous pulled out. He sat up and rubbed at Mind's arm.

"Stay here for a minute while I get a bath ready, okay?" Mind nodded, smiling as the other went into the connected bathroom.

Mind closed his eye, startling a little a few minutes later when he was picked up. He sighed and chuckled a bit when he realized it was just Gorgeous.

Gorgeous sat down in the warm, bubbly tub. A few washcloths were set on the edge of it. Mind was set to lean back against him. Mind looked into the mirror set into the wall in front of them and thought about the conversation they had before this.

Handsome, beautiful, lovely, charming, pretty…

Yeah. He guesses he can see some of that now. 

He closed his eye and relaxed as Gorgeous started to clean the two of them up.


End file.
